Liquid as well as gas permeation devices are utilized to generate extremely small flow rates by permeating a volatile fluid which is transmitted in a permeation process by a permeand passing through a permeation barrier and becoming a permeate upon leaving the barrier. Various permeation materials include fluoroplastic, acetal, silicone, rubber, neoprene, viton, and polypropylene. Permeands include benzene, alcohol, water, toluene, hydrogen sulfide methane and so forth.
Heretofore, obtaining controlled rates of flow from a permeation barrier for trace fluids has been difficult to obtain and control, and in the present invention, control of permeation is obtained precisely.
Also, sometime there has been no practical way for analyzing samples of process gases which have impurities. In the present invention, process streams with impurities can be cleaned up.
The present invention provides a structure that is suitable at temperatures near ambient for permeands that are liquid at ambient temperature and pressure.
A further aspect of the present invention is a system for injecting gas such as hydrogen sulfide in small rates of flow into a process stream.
Prior patent art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,545 (Class 239/34); U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,204 (Class 239/34); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,942 (Class 239/34).